Memories of Time's Past
by Harry-Plum-Buffy-Fanatic
Summary: It would later be known as the 'Battle Of Hogwarts.' Throw in Dobby and Harry's teen angstNot mine


The battle had been waged. Hogwarts was to be the final fighting grounds. Voldermort and his death eaters attacked. It had all started on Halloween some sixteen years ago and so it would end. Auror's, professors, witches and wizards, Order member's, the last Marauder and the DA stood side by side all fighting for the same thing. They fought against dementors, werewolves, trolls, and death eaters. They battled for the school that stood behind them and for the world in general. Remus, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna fought by his side. They toke care of the death eaters. Harry had had a potions master, not Snape, brew up some of the Felix potion enough to distribute to all fighting against the dark forces that waged against them.

War is an ugly thing, many people die and many are declared traitors. It can however be considered a good thing because with out war we wouldn't have hero's and with out war we would simply kill each other until no one survived. Was what they were fighting for a good cause, or was it something made up. Who exactly were the good side and who the bad were? I mean to those that started all they have the right ideas and they are the fighters for the light and the people who oppose them are the dark. But then the ones who fight like Harry and his friends and family they are the light and Voldermort is the dark.

People have lost a lot in this war, but no one had lost more then Harry Potter. At just a year old he lost both his mother and father. When he was fifteen he lost his god father and then the next year he lost his only grand father figure, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He knew that it was unlikely that all of his friends and the people who called themselves his family were going to make it. There were too many of them. Nine in just the Weasley family. Hundreds of friends in the D.A. and Order of Phoenix. Then there was the last Marauder. Mooney, or Remus Lupin. He had been like an uncle to Harry. He was best friends with Harry's mother, father and god- father. He had always agreed with Harry on things instead of the Order. He said that Harry knew what it was like having true horrors in his past. He was at that moment watching Harry's friend's backs and at the same time dueling with the death eaters more closer to Voldermort.

Harry engaged a gold and silver dome over himself and Voldermort. He was going to end this war here and know with his family and friends surrounding him. He had the people he loved and the people who loved him around him fighting for the same thing he was. Voldermort added his own dome this one made up of red and green. It had come down to this Slytherin verses Gryffindor. As it was and again as it would be. Harry stared at the deformed man standing in front of him. He knew months ago when he destroyed the final horcruxes that he would not be able to utter the words that had killed his parents and so many. He would not be able to bring himself to say the two words that had started it all. The fought. Inside the dome magic from the founder's heirs and the magic that the founders had left in the school swirled at the top of the dome. It covered the two men and when it lifted there they stood dressed as Gryffindor and Slytherin were when they had dueled. The outsiders saw the founders standing their were their leaders had once been not knowing that the ones who looked so like Godric and Salazar were in fact Harry James Potter and Tom Marvollo Riddle.

They fought; memories from over a thousand years ago came fourth, spells that were long forgotten flying between the two. The heirs fought for control over the looming days ahead. Harry pressed on not wanting the world to fall to Voldermort. His parents had fought for what they believed in and so would he. He fought for those who could not fight for themselves. He ducked as Voldermort sent the Killing Curse at him. He disarmed Voldermort as Voldermort disarmed him. They held their right hands in front of their hearts and the sword's from the founder's appeared in their hands.

Voldermort was too slow on Harry's neck strike. Harry's sword, the Sword of Gryffindor embedded itself into Voldermort's neck. Harry looked down at the man that had been trying to kill him for the longest time. Harry had silent tears running down his face as he looked at Voldermort. He apologized for having to kill him. But Harry explained that he couldn't continue to let him kill and try to take over the world and kill off all muggles. Harry looked into Voldermort's red eyes and said that Salazar Slytherin's noble work was finished as was the line of Slytherin. Gryffindor line was the only one that would continue seeing as that Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaws had died out years ago.

Harry's friends walked up to him after the dome collapsed and stood behind him. Ginny Weasley walked up and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. Harry slowly wrapped his around her waist and buried his face into her neck. Ginny and Harry then walked to the steps leading into Hogwarts and stood. If you stood far enough back, so as that you couldn't see their eyes, some could have sworn it was James and Lily Potter. Harry stood and looked over the grounds warriors for both sides lay dead on the ground. Some still stood. The moon had disappeared and made way for the sun. The werewolves turned back and slowly realized that they had been lied to. The trolls had been taken out, the ones that survived were taken back to the mountains. Prongs, Harry's patronus, Padfoot, Remus' patronus a tribute to Sirius, and Mooney, Tonks' patronus had destroyed most dementors with the help of the other's. Harry turned towards the doors that had been locked from the inside and asked the school to open up so as that the light side could enter. When the doors creaked opened, the soldiers and warriors were meet with

hundreds of scared first-third years along with the faces of scared house elves that worked in the kitchens.

" Master Gryffindor Dobby is trying to keep everyone calm sir. But no one is listening to Dobby sir." A house elf said stepping forward.

" It's okay Dobby." Harry said knowing why Dobby had addressed him so. " Listen!" Harry yelled.

The students immediately quieted down. They saw the magic swirling around Harry and Ginny as well as their friends. They focused their attention on the man who had told them to stay. They looked at him, if he was here then that meant that Voldermort was…

" Tom Riddle heir of Salazar Slytherin is dead. Voldermort is gone. No more then five minutes ago I, Harry James Potter heir of Godric Gryffindor killed him.. No more shall we have anything to be afraid of. No more shall he darken our thoughts, our doorsteps, or our families. He is gone for good. I ask you all to move into the Great Hall."

With that Harry, Ginny and their friends and family walked into the Great Hall. The teachers table had expanded and now ahd enough room at it to fit the Teachers with Harry and Ginny in the middle with Remus by Harry and the rest sitting around the three of them. Harry stood once more.

" Today is a day of reckoning. Today I ask you to stand with me and bow your heads in a moment of silence for the ones who fought bravely and died so as that we could live on." Harry said. Benches and chairs scrapped backwards as everyone in the hall stood and bowed their heads. They gave their thanks to those who had given their lives for theirs. Later that day while everyone was reeling from the shock a plague appeared in the Great Hall it bore the names of all warriors for the light.

Over the years other names were added. Though they didn't die in battle they were still hero's. Twenty one years after Harry Potter and his friends started school their children showed up. When the twins Sirius and James Potter along with their cousins Remus, Gideon, Fabian and Brian Weasley started at school the headmistress Minerva McGonagall was delighted. Though she wouldn't let on to others, that she was glad to see them play pranks as their name sakes had been prone to do. By the time they got to school the fight between Harry and Voldermort was known as the ' Battle Of Hogwarts.' As it would be forever and until the end of time.


End file.
